


Wicked Game

by PansexualDonnaNoble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, basically the ending where cyberlife tries to regain control of connor after north and markus die, everyone's dead, give my son a break, north and markus are briefly mentioned, ohhhhhhhh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualDonnaNoble/pseuds/PansexualDonnaNoble
Summary: He wouldn't be a tool for them, not anymore.He hopes that whatever happens after this, the revolution will not die with him.





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i feel like this is the most painful connor ending? he just got his freedom and he either dies or loses it and i'm :( mr cage please give my son more happy endings i'm beg
> 
> my tumblr: angelicmadej.tumblr.com

For the first time since going deviant just hours before, he feels it.

It's buried deep under wires and programs, under every thought and every emotion he's tried so hard to ignore, to deny since the moment of his activation, something foreign yet familiar, something he finds himself longing for yet fearful of.

Anxiety, and it wraps itself around his body, a viper.

The androids in front of him do nothing to ease the unrelenting dread that hangs over his head, or the guilt.

He shouldn't be up here, he thinks. He hunted them, terrorized them. Another pawn in Cyberlife's goals. He didn't deserve to be their last hope in this already fragile revolution. Markus should be up here, or even North. Instead they were somewhere else, bodies decorating the white ground in some fruitless last stand.

He hurt so many people, by choice or no choice. He couldn't lead them. He didn't quite even know how to.

He wasn't expecting to make it back after his goodbyes to Lieutenant Anderson, or frankly, make it out of the tower even.

But he did. And the revolution couldn't fail. Markus deserved better.

So many androids deserved better.

He hesitantly steps forward, a sea of skinless androids watching his every move, which does nothing to cool the worry in his chest.

He had this, he could do it, right?

He wasn't a leader, he wasn't a hero, or messiah. He was a detective, or, maybe not anymore. He wasn't quite sure what he was outside of his programming, not yet.

He stands straight, brown eyes overlooking a hopeful, or maybe hopeless crowd. And he wants to open his mouth, to...reassure? to promise? 

But instead the cold greets him.

He's angry, or perhaps horrified. Maybe both. Angry that after everything, after everything he's been through and everyone he's affected, he still isn't *free.* And horrified at the thought of losing what little freedom he does have.

He's scared, he remembers the android on the roof, the one who sacrificed himself. How frightening it felt to die with him. It's more louder, more intense, and he isn't sure anyone else has been this afraid.

He can't let her do this, let Cyberlife, do this. 

His program is a wave of activity, a chorus of FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT that leaves as fast as it came, followed by OBEY OBEY OBEY that lingers just a moment longer.

The cold bites against his synthetic skin, blinding him. He knows he has one chance to make the right decision, however.

He can't fight it and remain free. And it's a realization that sends a blow to his gut. He can't fight it.

But he can stop it, he thinks.

Distantly, he's aware of the metallic feel of his hand against the gun slowly being pulled out from his back pocket. Of Amanda ordering him to obey.

He was so tired of obeying.

He wouldn't be a tool for them, not anymore.

He hopes that whatever happens after this, the revolution will not die with him.


End file.
